


crazy for you

by semisemi (artifice)



Series: twitter drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, surprisingly LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: When Iwaizumi Hajime smiles, the whole world gravitates towards him. Oikawa, as great or otherworldly as he may seem, is no exception to this rule of the universe.He just wishes other people were.





	crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not completing the countdown to 2019 thing! my vacation was a whirlwind of drama and activity lol, but i'm back with a few unbeta-ed drabbles/prompt fills. 
> 
> enjoy!

 

(； ･`д･´)

@khurukhasan

Replying to @dostoyevzky

Iwaoi and a jealous/possessive oikawa?

 

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi Hajime smiles, the whole world gravitates towards him. Oikawa, as great or otherworldly as he may seem, is no exception to this rule of the universe.

 

He just wishes other people were.

 

“You come here often?” A blond stranger moves down a few barstools and leers at his boyfriend.

 

Hajime smiles apologetically, but even _that_ seems enough to draw the blond closer. Oikawa’s seen more than enough.

 

“My, isn’t Iwa-chan a popular one!” With a dazzling smile on his face, he smoothly steps in-between the two and faces the stranger. “I was in the washroom for only a minu—”

 

“Lay off the kid,” Hajime places his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder; a clear warning, but comforting nonetheless.

 

Oikawa’s smile falls menacingly, and he spins on his heel, planting a kiss on Hajime’s lips and bringing his hands up to cradle the other man’s face. When he feels a smirk forming against his mouth, he pulls away, turning his head to see the bar’s doors closing behind the blond.

 

Hajime lets out a snort of laughter. “You’re fucking crazy, Tooru.”

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa pats his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Crazy for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at/with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/semischeisse)


End file.
